


Nothing But Net

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [76]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aprons, Established Relationship, Jock Straps, M/M, Married Couple, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s while Stiles is doing the laundry and folding Derek’s clothes into a neat pile on the couch beside him that he finds Derek’s jock strap for when he works out. His first thought is, thank god Derek decided it was time to wash his gym clothes. His second thought is, how comfortable are these anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Net

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following from anon: "STEREK AU - Stiles waiting for his man to come home, wearing only an apron & his husband's jockstrap STEREK - Derek just can’t stop eating his Stiles’ gorgeous, perfect ass out .." I assume they went together, so I put them together.
> 
> For the Tumblr post of this [click here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/100889091618/sterek-au-stiles-waiting-for-his-man-to-come-home).
> 
> Also please forgive the title. It was my attempt to be funny (you know cause it's about jock straps and rimming, and I thought basketball... and yeah ok I'll shut up).

He gets the idea when he’s doing laundry.

Stiles has the luxury of setting his own hours and working from home, and as part of that luxury, he gets to do most of the house chores: the dishes, cooking, cleaning, and of course, laundry. It’s not like Derek expects him to do it, but Derek often has to get up very early in the morning so he can get home to spend time with Stiles. So, Stiles figures, he’s at home, might as well do it. The stuff he really doesn’t want to do (the bathroom, the yard work, etc.) he leaves for Derek to do on the weekends. It works for them and has worked for them going on  five years now, three of which they’ve been married.

So it’s while Stiles is doing the laundry and folding Derek’s clothes into a neat pile on the couch beside him that he finds Derek’s jock strap for when he works out. His first thought is, thank god Derek decided it was time to wash his gym clothes. His second thought is, how comfortable are these anyway?

He’ll admit he hasn’t ever really worn one. Granted he played lacrosse in high school, but he always sat on the bench, so he never saw a point in wearing one. He holds up Derek’s in front of him, and he feels like the elastic straps would get annoying and he’d feel too exposed with his butt cheeks just out in the open.

The more he thinks about it, though, the more he feels he should really test them out to be sure.

He checks to make sure the blinds are down and then yanks down his jeans and underwear to replace them with Derek’s jock strap. He takes a moment to adjust himself so he’s covered and secured and the straps aren't twisted around weird.

“Hmm,” he says, twisting to look at his butt and the straps across the back of his thighs. It feels weird at first, but then after a few moments, it doesn’t anymore. It’s very breezy for sure, but it’s kind of nice actually.

After having tried them on and found them satisfactory, he moves to take them off when he gets an idea.

He knows how much Derek likes his ass, and Derek would probably love it if he came home to see it on display like it is now…

Stiles checks the time. He needs to get dinner started in the next few minutes so it’ll be ready in time by the time Derek gets home. And when he gets home, Derek will be greeted with a wonderful meal and his husband in nothing but an apron and a jock strap.

~ 

It’s been a long day at work, and honestly, Derek can’t wait to get home and see Stiles. He’s been having to deal with clients and annoying coworkers and bosses all day, and all he wants is to be at home, take off his shoes and suit, and be with Stiles. It’s been five years, and he still loves to come home to wrap his arms around Stiles and kiss him till they both forget about how hungry they were the moment before. 

What he finds when he comes home is not what he was expecting, but he is thrilled.

He kicks off his shoes as soon as he walks in the door, setting his keys on the counter.

“Honey, I’m home!” he calls out, only because he knows how much Stiles will get a kick out of it.

Stiles comes around the corner from the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. He’s in an apron, a spatula in one hand. 

“Perfect timing, babe,” Stiles says as he approaches Derek. He comes in close, pressing his body against Derek’s, his arms wrapping around Derek’s neck, careful to avoid hitting him with the spatula. He kisses Derek, and Derek kisses back just as fervently. His mouth opens for Stiles, and the kiss deepens, their tongues sliding against each other.

Derek’s arms come up to wrap around Stiles, to pull him closer as they kiss, and all he feels is skin. He doesn’t mind, but it is surprising. Stiles continues to enthusiastically kiss him, and Derek’s hands travel down his back, feeling his shoulder blades and spine and… his ass.

Derek pulls back, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Are you naked under this apron?”

Stiles smirks. “Not completely…” he takes Derek’s hand, which is still on his ass and moves it so it’s where the elastic strap is across his thigh.

Derek sputters and chokes a little on a gasp. “Is that… Are you wearing my jock strap?”

Stiles wiggles his eyebrows. “I wanted to see how it felt.”

Derek runs his fingers over the elastic and snaps it a little as he does, grins when Stiles lets out gasp after he snaps it. “And?” 

Stiles tilts his head, frowns a little in contemplation. “Not sure I like it enough to wear all the time, but it does have one thing going for it…”

Derek quirks an eyebrow, letting both his hands rest on the globes of Stiles’s ass, squeezing a little.

“Easy access.”

 “Hmmm,” Derek hums against Stiles’s lips as he kisses him again. “That is a plus.” He steps back to take the spatula out of Stiles’s hand and sets it on the counter next to his keys. He leans in to untie the apron around Stiles. “The oven off?” 

“Stove, and yes.” 

“Couch or bed?”

Stiles pouts. “All the laundry’s on the couch, but it’s closer.” 

Derek pulls the apron up and over Stiles’s head and flings it in the direction of the kitchen. “We’re not kneeling on the floor.”

“Ugh, fine,” Stiles says pulling on Derek’s arm to lead him toward the bedroom.

~

The bed is definitely more comfortable.

Which is good because Derek ends up rimming him for half an hour and then fingers him for another ten minutes until he comes, all while he is still wearing the jock strap.

Their dinner is cold, and they have to nuke it in the microwave, but it doesn’t bother them one bit.

And Stiles decides he needs to invest in a few jock straps of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
